Currently, it is well known that there are a large number of different waler clamp assemblies that are in use. They perform the function for which they are intended to varying degrees of effectiveness, although they often have multiple components that are not integrally related and, thus, can become misplaced or lost. Clearly, this is undesirable since it requires that such lost components be replaced, adding a burden in terms of cost.
As will be appreciated, the cost involves more than the replacement of the lost or misplaced component. It also involves a labor cost that results from searching for misplaced components in the field and replacing them when they are lost. Also, the complexity of many of the typical waler clamp assemblies increases the cost of labor.
In this connection, the waler clamp assemblies are known to require varying degrees of skill in terms of the necessary assembly operations. It is not uncommon for it to require two workmen to manipulate the waler clamp assemblies while guiding the walers into position. Unquestionably, it would be desirable to have a self-contained waler clamp assembly for convenient manual application, particularly to aluminum form siderails.
Still more specifically, it is recognized that it would be highly desirable to have a means of adjustment in the aluminum form industry to accommodate for tolerance variations in waler lumber size.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.